First Time
by Alface
Summary: "Ambos sentiam o nervosismo lhes queimar o estômago. Nenhum dos dois havia tido qualquer experiência sexual antes, e saber que se encontravam cada vez mais perto de perderem suas virginidades era algo assustador. O ambiente em si não ajudava, já que precisavam o tempo todo controlarem seus gemidos para não acordar nenhum dos seus companheiros de quarto."


"H-Hum...!" O rapaz loiro tampava a própria boca, impedindo que seu gemido escapasse. Sua mão em forma de concha tampava sua boca e dificultava sua respiração, mas era necessário.

"A-Armin..." A voz do moreno era como um sussurro rouco que quebrava o silêncio do local. Seus olhos verdes se fecharam juntamente com sua própria boca, ambas delatando o prazer contido por Ehren. Quando soube que poderia controlar sua respiração e gemidos, Ehren abriu os olhos, as orbes verdes fitando as azuis. Armin sabia.

"E-Estou tentando..." Revelou em meio aos gemidos que agora conseguia controlar, segurando com mais força no tecido da jaqueta de Ehren.

A noite era silenciosa, com apenas alguns roncos cortando o ar. E ao perceberem qualquer ruído suspeito, ambos se encolhiam a paralisavam, aguçando suas audições. Era só Connie começando a roncar. Podiam continuar.

O peito de Armin já se encontrava desnudo. A fraca luz do luar refletia em sua pele pálida e avermelhada. De maneira desajeitada e cega pela luxúria, a boca de Ehren explorava o corpo do menor, depositando marcas por onde passasse. Sua língua dançava pelo pescoço de Armin, fazendo-o se contorcer na cama de maneira desconfortável. Seu quadril se remexia levemente e suas pernas se entreabriam. Ehren não pôde deixar de notar este pequeno detalhe e diversos sentimentos o consumiram. Prazer, desejo e insegurança, todos se enlaçavam de uma maneira impossível de se distinguir e impossível de se controlar. Eram apenas dois adolescentes cobertos de curiosidades sobre seus desejos sexuais. Queriam explorar e serem explorados, sem qualquer compromisso ou julgamento, apenas dando espaço para novas descobertas e sensações.

Tais sensações que se revelaram extremamente prazerosas. Um incômodo em seu próprio baixo-ventre não pôde ser ignorado. Ehren respirou fundo, não podia fazer barulho.

Armin, tão nervoso quanto o moreno, olhava para a expressão do outro e sentia uma breve corrente elétrica o percorrer. Sabia que Ehren estava excitado, e somente este pensamento já lhe proporcionava prazer. Engoliu em seco, tentando recuperar sua respiração perdida. Não podia esperar mais.

Avançou sobre os lábios de Ehren de maneira desajeitada, os sugando, mordendo. Descobria cada canto daquela boca que já se tornava tão familiar a si, permitindo-se não pensar em nada, apenas se entregar ao prazer e luxúria. Sentiu as mãos do outro acariciarem seu peito nu de maneira curiosa e desesperada, sem saber por onde começar a proporcionar prazer àquele corpo que lhe deixava louco. Vez ou outra apertava os mamilos de Armin, logo depois deslizando sua mão áspera em direção aos seus ombros e então quadril. Repousava-a ali enquanto se concentrava novamente no beijo, mas logo depois a exploração continuava. Apalpava, arranhava e apertava. Cada centímetro daquele corpo ia sendo marcado por Ehren que lutava para manter controle sobre suas ações.

"A-Ah...!" Armin deixou escapar um gemido alto ao sentir a mão do outro sobre sua ereção. Ehren corou com a reação do outro, mas não se conteve. Desabotoou a calça do loiro, podendo sentir melhor o membro de Armin por cima de sua cueca.

Estava duro. Armin corou.

Tampou o próprio rosto com ambas as mãos, tamanha sua vergonha. Ehren apenas continuou acariciando ali, tentando padronizar seus movimentos de uma maneira lenta e paciente. Ouviu Armin murmurar algo.

"O que disse?" Repetiu com dificuldade, voltando sua atenção ao rosto de Armin.

"E-Eu disse... que não é justo apenas eu estar q-quase nu" Sua voz tremia de maneira nervosa, enquanto afastava suas mãos de sua boca para que soasse mais claro. Foi a vez de Ehren corar.

Respirou fundo e sentou-se sobre o outro, retirando sua jaqueta e logo depois desabotoando sua blusa. O loiro aproveitou a pausa das carícias para sentar-se também, observando cada movimento do moreno. De torso desnudo, Armin pode apreciar o corpo de seu amigo de infância. Seu corpo possuía uma musculatura bem-definida, com algumas pequenas cicatrizes, frutos do árduo treinamento, cobrindo-lhe o tórax. Armin admirava cada canto daquele corpo, sentindo sua ereção lhe incomodar novamente.

"N-Não me olhe desta forma...!" Ehren corou ao notar o quanto o outro parecia lhe observar com pudor. Armin se sobressaltou com a inesperada reação do moreno, corando forte também.

"A-Ah...! Me desculpe!" Ambos se silenciaram, nervosos demais para proferir qualquer palavra, encarando apenas suas próprias mãos. Ehren suspirou.

"B-Bom..." Armin levantou seu rosto levemente, encarando Ehren que se esforçava para demonstrar-se seguro "V-Você... quer continuar com...?"  
Não foi preciso terminar a senteça, Armin sabia exatamente do que Ehren estava falando, mas não possuía coragem para respondê-lo. Apenas continuou a encarar o próprio colo, balançando sua cabeça de modo afirmativo.

Ambos sentiam o nervosismo lhes queimar o estômago. Nenhum dos dois havia tido qualquer experiência sexual antes, e saber que se encontravam cada vez mais perto de perderem suas virginidades era algo assustador. O ambiente em si não ajudava, já que precisavam o tempo todo controlarem seus gemidos para não acordar nenhum dos seus companheiros de quarto.

Ehren respirou fundo. Tentando retomar sua coragem, puxou Armin pela nuca de maneira delicada, iniciando um beijo incerto e tímido. O loiro correspondeu com os mesmos sentimentos, depositando sua mão que insistia em tremer nos quadris do moreno. Passando-se alguns poucos minutos, ambos já começavam a se sentirem confortáveis novamente, permitindo-se aprofundar o beijo. Foi Armin quem tomou a iniciativa, penetrando sua língua timidamente por entre os lábios de Ehren. Ambos sentiram um arrepio lhes transpassar o corpo, retomando as sensações contraditórias que sentiram ao iniciarem aquelas carícias naquela noite.

O corpo de Armin foi delicadamente deitado sobre a cama, sem quebrar o beijo que cada vez mais se intensificava. Mãos curiosas e sem rumo voltaram a explorar o corpo alheio, e a respiração de ambos se tornava cada vez mais descompassada. Quando o beijo foi cessado, Ehren retomou seu trabalho no pescoço do loiro. Armin engoliu em seco, sabia que não poderia gemer alto. Como se quisesse compartilhar um pouco de seu sofrimento com seu amante, o loiro depositou sua mão por dentro da cueca de Ehren, que precisou tampar sua boca para segurar um grande gemido. Ambos estavam tomados pela vergonha, e evitavam se se encarar. Armin fechava seus olhos com força enquanto continuava a acariciar o membro do outro de maneira incerta. Será que estava fazendo aquilo da maneira correta? Ehren estava sentindo algum prazer com aquilo? Ehren se sentiria ofendido ao saber que aquela não era a melhor sensação do mundo para si? Com o nervosismo lhe tomando conta, Armin foi lentamente cessando seus movimentos, mordendo seu lábio inferior em apreensão.

"N-Não..." ouviu Ehren dizer em um suspiro. Armin abriu os olhos levemente e observou as orbes verdes o encararem cobertas de desejo. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem "N-Não pare A-Armin..."

Sentiu seu membro pulsar com aquelas sensações. Seu nome proferido daquela maneira era tão...

Retomou seus movimentos com a mão, ouvindo Ehren gemer em cima de si. Poucos segundos depois, a mão do moreno timidamente escorregavam por dentro de sua roupa íntima e Armin deixou escapar um alto gemido.

Ambos se manteram paralisados por alguns segundos, preocupados se haviam acordado alguém. Ehren tentou lançar um olhar de reprovação ao menor, mas o outro já se desculpava em baixo de si. Continuaram então com as carícias, a sensação de uma mão quente que não a sua em seus membros era extremamente excitante. Ambos gemiam baixinho, respirando com dificuldade, e trocando beijos desajeitados. Armin então aumentou a velocidade do movimento de vai-e-vem que suas mãos proferiam, levando Ehren à loucura. Este movia seus quadris em sincronia com as mãos do loiro, e tal imagem se mostrou extremamente sensual para Armin, que começou a fazer o mesmo. Logo ambos os membros se tocavam e foi preciso tampar sua boca na curva do pescoço de Ehren para não correrem o risco de acordar alguém novamente. Juntos, os dois masturbavam os dois pênis agora unidos, e sem pudor algum. A cama rangia baixinho com os movimentos que faziam, mas estavam excitados demais para se importar. Tudo o que importava naquele momento era chegarem ao seus êxctases, juntos.

Armin mordia os ombros de Ehren, como forma de abafar seus gemidos, e o outro sentia uma estranha onda de prazer o transpassar com aquilo. A mistura de sensações se tornava cada vez mais indistinguível, mas a sensação de prazer era inegável. O nervosismo de ambos logo se tornou um só, e ao saber que era o mesmo sentimento para ambos se tornava algo mais fácil de lidar. Os dois estavam com medo, inseguros e nervosos, e não tinha nada de errado com isso.

E com um gemido rouco, Armin foi o primeiro a ejacular. Tampava sua boca com a própria mão enquanto Ehren ainda se masturbava e não demorou muito para chegar a seu ápice. Deixou que seu corpo caísse por cima do de Armin, arfando por entre os cabelos loiros de seu amante. E se manteram assim, abraçados, suados e ainda bastante confusos com o que acabara de acontecer.

Tudo começou como uma mera curiosidade e tomara proporções extremamente prazeirosas, mas ainda assim preocupantes. Qual seria a relação de ambos agora?

Tal pergunta não importava, não ainda. Teriam bastante tempo para descobrirem respostas às suas perguntas. Mas não havia nada de errado em proporcionarem prazer um ao outro em tempos tão terríveis e assustadores, permitindo-se talvez nascer um sentimento de carinho ainda mais especial entre ambos.

O que importava no momento era saber se alguém havia ouvido tal façanha, pois Armin podia jurar que viu Jean se remexer em sua cama.


End file.
